The Way I Love You
by Crystal Koneko
Summary: One Shot. He lied to me... This whole time he said he loved me, and it was all a lie! Why can't I get over him? Subconsciously, I know the answer... I think... I think I still love him. [HieixBotan]


Yay! I finally got one of my one-shots out! Good for me! Hope ya like it! It's my first try at a one-shot so be nice!

_Disclaimer_: Sadly, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or "Pretty Girl" By Sugarcult.

_Summary_: ONE-SHOT/SONG FIC. He lied to me... This whole time he said he loved me, and it was a lie! Why can't I get over him? Subconsciously, I know the answer... I think I still love him. Hiei/Botan

Mustard: Ahoy Maties!

Me: Ahoy Maties? -.-

Mustard: Let the One-shot begin!

Me: Woo. Woo. -.-;

Note: **Lyrics**

**"The Way I Love You"**

**

* * *

**

(Botan's POV)

**Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything**

W-what is he talking about? Did he just say that he never loved me? _Ever_?

"Go away, onna. I already told you it was a lie. I have no more reason to deal with your annoying presence."

"B-but how? Why?" I cried out as he gave me the coldest look I've ever seen him give anyone, even his enemies. I latched to his arm and stared into his eyes for something... anything! Just tell me this all some kind of sick joke... some kind of nightmare or something!

**Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about**

"I needed information about Reikai for Mukuro. You were the easiest way to get it. You fool. You're too gullible. Like I would ever love anybody, especially some baka ferry onna."

"B-but you said... then it was all a lie?"

"Need I repeat myself? Onna, I don't love you. I never have. I used you to get information and it all worked to my advantage. You always were _too_ happy for your own good, maybe I have shed some light on you. Now let go of me," he ordered as I broke down into tears. Slowly I let go of his arm and he walked away, not glancing back at me once, as salty droplets ran down my cheeks.

**And that's what you get for falling again**

It hurts so much... why would he do this to me? I was his team mate... his friend... his _lover_!

I fell to my knees in the spot I had been standing in for minutes now, my hands clutched to the grass. I need something to hold onto. Something to ease the rapidly building pain... I l-love him... I love him so much! And he did this... he caused this aching in my heart. I feel so empty...

Rain just started pouring, how lovely. Perfect way to end the worst day of my entire existence. I sighed, and forced myself up from the ground, exhausted from crying so much. I think I'd been there for a few hours, just staring up at the clouds.

**You can never get him out of your head**

How could he do this to me? To play me like that... I really love him. Well, did anyway. No... I still do. What is _wrong_ with me? I should hate him! Despise him! And yet ...I don't. What have you done to me Hiei? Why can't I stop loving you?

Slowly but surely, I walked out of the park. But where can I go? I don't think I can stay with Yukina anymore... she reminds me too much of Hiei. And nobody on the team knows about this, so I can't tell them what happened.

BINGO! I can stay with Keiko! She'll understand... well, I hope she will, anyway.

Ugh... my chest feels like it's burning inside. I guess this is what a broken heart feels like. Well my heart was just wounded the worst way it could _ever_ be, so I guess it's understandable really. I wish this never happened. I wish I never met Hiei. And you know what? I wish I never fell in love.

Ha, they say it's better to have loved and to have lost, than to never have loved at all. I guess _they_ never had their hearts ripped to shreds like I just did.

I stopped and looked around at my surroundings. I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going! ...Hey! That's Keiko's house! When did I get here? ...Hm, oh well. Not like it matters.

The door opened before I even got to knock. Keiko's surprised and worried face were what greeted me.

"Botan, what are you doing out in the rain! And so late at night? Oh my gosh! What happened?" Keiko started, with a barrage of questions.

"How did you know something happened?" I asked with genuine curiosity. This girl could always read me like a simple children's book. How does she do it?

"Your face. You have this... pained look, in your eyes too."

"Oh," I said simply. Of course I have a pained look in my eyes! I just found out I was played!

"Well, don't just stand outside! Come in the house! You're soaked! Here, let me get you a towel and some dry clothes. Be right back," She said hastily and ran off to get the said items.

When she gets back I'll ask her if I can stay here. Of course if she says no, I could always go to Reikai, but I would rather be around one of my friends...

**And that's what you get for falling again**

...:2 weeks later:...

I told Keiko after about 4 days of staying at her house what had happened. She started foaming at the mouth, she was so mad! I had to beg her not to tell anyone, since nobody else knew what happened and I didn't want any trouble... and I didn't want anybody to know what a fool I had been. Me and my ditzy self... that's what they would think, I bet you.

Ack! I forgot I was in line to pay for the groceries! I wish that old lady would stop yelling in my ear already!

"Isn't a girl allowed to space out in peace around here?" I yelled at her, finally losing my temper. She huffed and turned away. It reminds me so much of... oh, no! I'm about to cry aren't I? Quickly I pay for the groceries and run out into a secluded area next to the store.

**You can never get him out of your head**

How can I still think about him? He completely broke me down! It took me a week and a half to even take one step out of Keiko's house because of him! All I can ever wonder is why he had to pick _me_ of all people to toy with. What had I ever done to him besides loving him? Nothing! Absolutely nothing!

Good... I didn't cry this time. I should try being angry more often. Of course I've been angry for a while, but the pain just overweighs all the anger.

I should get going. I think I'll stop at the park on the way. I haven't gotten any fresh air in a while.

((At the Park))

Why? Why did I have to come here? Good going Botan, wander in the park aimlessly and end up in this... place. This mockery! I'm laughing bitterly to myself... wonderful. If anybody were here, they would think I was one of those crazies who was out to get them. And who knows? Maybe I am. I feel so out of control right now, that I probably wouldn't care if I did go out and 'get' someone. Hypothetically speaking, of course.

I look over to my left. Right there. That's the spot. The spot where I fell in love so shamelessly. But I was wrong. I am now _fully_ ashamed of believing that pompous fire demon. For feeling those kinds of emotions for him.

All I can say now, is that was the worst mistake I have and ever _will_ make.

* * *

...:Flashback:...

Well, here I am crying on the ground in front of lake. All because I can't see my own reflection. I feel so pitiful! I shouldn't be crying over such a small thing like this. I can't remember ever being alive, though! For all I know, I probably never was. I wouldn't be surprised.

I can sense somebody's presence behind me, but I don't really care. All I want to do is cry my eyes out like there was no tommorow. Why did I even come here? To torture myself over not being able to see what I look like? I really _am_ pitiful, aren't I? I don't need this kind of depression, work is hard enough without putting myself down some more.

"Onna," the masculine voice I heard from behind me suddenly spoke up. And I recognized it. Hiei... Wonderful, now he can tell me how weak I am for crying.

"Please, just go away Hiei, I don't need your comments on top of everything else."

"Hn. I'm not here to make comments. You just happen to be in my thinking area."

Thinking area? _Hiei_ has a _thinking area_? Well now, I must say I am caught completely off guard. I never would have thought... hm. Well it _is_ Hiei. A complete mystery is what that demon is!

**It's the way that he makes you feel**

"Oh. Well sorry to intrude," I said, and looked back into the water again... why can't I see myself? I know I'm a spirit, but still! I don't know what I look like! All I know is what my friends tell me... but I want to see for myself. Not have to pay close attention to what they tell me, and have to imagine it. I even tried in my human form... and I still wasn't there. Seems through and through, I'm a spirit no matter what.

"Why are you crying?" As soon as he asked me that, I looked back at him, totally flabbergasted. Did Hiei just ask me that? Or am I imagining things?

"Well?" Hegrowled atme, getting impatient. He really _did_!

"Why do you care?" I asked and wiped my eyes with the end of my kimono sleeve.

"Hn. You're jumping to conclusions. I _don't_ care. I'm just curious," Hiei replied, and walked over and sat by my side. Now I feel a bit uncomfortable. I mean this is Hiei. He's threatened me I don't know how many times, and scares the heck out of me! And here he is sitting next to me at this lake. I never would have expected this to happen... ever.

"Are you going to tell me now, onna? I'm losing my patience," Hespat out and turned to look me in the eyes. His eyes... wow. That's the only word that I could come up with to describe them. They're so... why am I thinking about this? I snapped out of my thoughts and looked away into the water again. And as all the times before, no reflection.

"I'm nothing. And even though I doubt you would deny that, just look into the water, that's proof enough," as I instructed him to do so, Hiei looked into the water, "See? There's only you... I'm not there."

"Hn. Why do you look into it that much? You're not going to be there because you're a baka ferry onna," Is that supposed be Hiei's nice way of saying not to worry about it? Well, it didn't exactly work for your information Hiei. But it was kinda cute... oh no, I need to stop with the hormones!

"If you have never seen what you look like before, what would you do? Exactly the same thing I am, thinking about it. And besides, I didn't really worry this much about it until a few days ago."

"Great elaboration there, onna. Of course I would expect as much from _you_," Hiei snorted and got up to leave. I guess that wasn't all he wanted to know, but did I want to tell him was the question.

"Wait. Don't go, please."

"Hn. Make up your mind baka. First you want me to leave, and now you're begging me to stay."

"I wasn't begging you!" I hollered and turned around and started playing with my fingers in apprehension.

"Hn. It sounded like it to me. I'm only staying because I have nothing better to do. So don't go thinking it's because I like you. 'Cause I don't," Hiei glared at me and sat back down in his spot next to me... which suddenly I didn't feel so uncomfortable about.

"Can I tell you something? I don't really think anybody else would understand," I asked him embarrassed. Why does Hiei have to be the only person I think would even understand enough not to tell me to forget about it? And why do I think he would even listen? I think I'll go back to fiddling with my fingers now...

"Hn."

I turned to him to smile. I think this is one of the first times we have been civil to each other without being in some dire situation to have to.

"Well, I'm going to take that as a yes! Okay, here goes! A few days back, I was ordered to ferry a thirteen year old's soul to Rekai. Let's just say he wasn't very happy about it. He started flipping out on me! He said... well, he said that I wouldn't know how it feels to die, because I've never been loved by anyone. He said that only somebody who knows what it feels like to be loved would know what its like to die. And if I did, I wouldn't take his soul. I wouldn't pain anybody so much as I am by taking him away from _his_ loved ones. He told me anybody who does that, has no right to exist. Has no right to be loved. And never will. He told me that I would just be some kind of shadow, taking away other's dreams, never to be loved, and never to be important."

I explained that as best as I could without crying. It didn't work. That child said so many more nasty things to me, but that's all I could gather he was yelling so fast. And it all made sense, too.

"That really hurts... and do you know why?" I asked, looking over to him.

"Hn."

I sighed. It figures. I should have known he would answer me that way. But I probably need to get this off my chest, so I'll tell him anyway. Besides, I probably shouldn't be angry at Hiei. It was just his natural way of answering things.

"It hurts so much... because it's true. That child was absolutely right."

Great... some awkward silence. I really hate that.

"No," Hiei said softly, and if I was walking, I would have tripped over my own feet from surprise. I turned to him and just stared. Why did he say that? Did Hiei not know that kid was telling the truth? ...of course he knew! He's not stupid, plus I just told him.

"No... what?" I asked him, staring into those amazing orbs once again... why do I keep thinking these things? I must be really out of it tonight!

**It's the way that he kisses you**

"That ningen kodomo has no clue what he was talking about. He was just taking his anger out on you about being dead."

"Why are you telling me this, Hiei? It's not like you actually believe what you're saying to me."

"Hn. You really are a baka onna," he said and leaned in closer to my face... wait. LEANED IN CLOSER TO MY FACE! WHAT IS HE DOING? ...but how can I deny those eyes? So alluring... maybe, just maybe, that child was... wrong...

Hiei grabbed my chin and pulled me a bit closer to him, but not close enough for my lips to come in contact with his. I could feel his hot breath mixing with mine, and it made me shiver in pleasure. How can Hiei make me feel this way? This was... Hiei! But at this moment I don't give a flying mokney! I feel like I've wanted him for ages. Have I? ...I don't know. It's very possible.

Finally, he gently brushed his lips onto mine and as an automatic response, I put my arms around his neck. We stayed like that for a minute or two, and he pulled his lips off of mine. I get another chance to analyze his eyes again. I don't think I'm going to pass this chance up. He turned his head away, with a slight blush on his cheeks, and I giggled. It was so kawaii. All of the sudden... I feel happy. Hiei made me feel happy... by kissing me? Never in a million years would I have thought... oh, why am I thinking about this! I have a gorgeous fire demon in my arms!

"Hn," when he heard me giggle he turned back to look me in the eyes and pouted... and Oh! He should pout more often! Wait no... then probably every girl he ever comes in contact with will be chasing after him... wouldn't want that!

**It's the way that he makes you fall in love**

I decided his hair looked so soft when it was shining in the moonlight, and started twirling and playing with it. He closed his eyes and started purring... I pretty much melted right then and there. How can one man, no, demon for that matter, make me feel so... I don't know! So good I guess, just by being near me, and let me tell ya, he was more than near me. He was in my arms. And it felt so right.

"Hiei?" I asked him uncertainly. I'm not sure if I should say this... but I will anyway.

"Hn?"

"I know that the kodomo I ferried was wrong. Because I _do_ know what love feels like... I'm feeling it right now," His eyes widened as I said this and he stared at me for a while. I blushed and turned away, afraid of the answer I would receive. Why did I have to choose _now_ to be brave and tell him how I felt? And this was all kind of sudden for me. I _think_ it's sudden for me, anyway... for all I know I could have loved him since the first time I met him. Thing is... I don't believe in love at first sight. Am I contradicting myself?

I sighed, figuring him not answering me was a form of rejection and _tried_ to pull away. But his hands around my waist tightened. When did his hands get there? ...Must be his demonic speed. H'anyway, why won't he let me go? I try pulling back again, but his steady grip didn't loosen a bit.

"Hn," he grunted and pulled my body to his, kissing me full on the lips once again.

"I love... you too, onna," He breathed out as he pulled away, and stood up. He gave me one last glance, and used his demonic speed to flit away.

I-I can't believe all of this just happened...

...:End Flashback:...

* * *

I cherished that moment from then on. And I think I still do, even though I have no idea why I would want to.

**She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and**

"I was such a fool!" I scream up to the sky. Ha, some birds just flew out of the trees. That made me feel a bit better. I guess Keiko was right, it's not good to keep your emotions bottled up inside. Suddenly I feel an aura behind me, and I feel myself tense up. God, I've dreaded this moment!

"Seems you've finally given in to your true nature," the voice said and fissioned in front of me. All I could do was stare... I mean, what am I _supposed_ to say?

"Hn. Nothing to say? Don't even bother trying, onna. Now, back to important matters, what are you doing here?"

**Her killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men**

"I-I was walking in the park and I ended up h-here," Oh great, I'm stuttering. I'm sure I'm leaving a wonderful impression... since when did I become so negative? Well, since Hiei said he didn't love me, I'm guessing... I was always happy before that day. _Always_. Even when it was a bad day, all I had to do was think about getting to see Hiei, and everything would be okay. But not anymore...

"Hn. As long as you leave, I don't care."

I'm not going to let him do this to me! I can go anywhere I want! It's his fault anyway! He should have never lied to me about this!

"You can't tell me what to do you arrogant, lying, baka, jerk of a disgusting demon!"

Had all of those words just come out of her mouth? Humph, serves that liar right! Uh-oh... Hiei's eye is twitching... that's never a good sign.

"Onna. I suggest you run before my katana comes in contact with your neck."

I gulped, picked up the grocery bag I hadn't even noticed I dropped, and RAN. I ran like the wind. I glanced back over my shoulder and looked at Hiei's angry form, turned back, and kept going, until I was out of the park, panting hard. Why would he tell me to run? Why would he give me warning? I thought he hated me and would jump at any chance to slit my throat...

**And that's what you get for falling again**

**You can never get him out of your head**

...:Later that night:...

"But why, Keiko? I just don't understand!" I yelled, as a tear ran down my cheek.

"You still love him... don't you?" She asked me giving me a pitiful look.

"I-I don't know. I mean... I _know_ I should hate him, but I just can't stop thinking about him! Is that so wrong?" I asked her desperately. If anyone could help me with this, it's Keiko. That's why I've been avoiding the rest of the Tantei, I know I would end up spilling it all to them.

"No Botan, it's not wrong. When Yusuke left, I was so angry and lonely. And yet, I couldn't help but still love him."

**And that's what you get for falling again**

**You can never get him out your head**

"Yes, Keiko, I know that. And it's very similar to my situation. But there is one _huge_ difference," I told her and looked out her window, feeling a whole new barrage of tears coming. That man, the man I _love_, has completely broken me down into nothing.

"What is it?" She asked me curiously, still thinking about it.

"Yusuke still _loved_ you when he left. All I've known and come to care for about Hiei, was a lie," I keep asking myself why... I still haven't gotten an answer yet.

"Botan, I think you need to be alone for a little while, I'm going to go make us some dinner, okay?"

"Alright, Keiko. Thanks, you're such a doll," I said and forced a smile at her. I think she saw right through it though, because she frowned at me before she left. I never was a good actor.

Now, back to the matters at hand. Why did I go back to the area of the park? Was it from instinct? I mean, on all my breaks from ferrying people I went to visit him there, so I guess it's possible, but I think it goes down deeper than instinct...

**It's the way that he makes you feel**

**It's the way that he kisses you**

**It's the way that he makes you fall in love**

It's quite funny actually, I adored him so much, I imagined having a family with him. I even went so far as to ask Koenma if it was possible for a ferry girl to get pregnant. Now _that_ was embarrassing! That was when he found out about me and Hiei.

Koenma-sama wasn't very happy about it, but he said that at least Hiei was strong and would be able to protect me. Turns out, he didn't protect me. He didn't protect me from a broken heart... because he's the one who caused it.

It's like I'm obsessed... he's all I can think about! All the times we had together, why he would fool me like that, all of it!

He would call me a baka onna for thinking about all of this, but he would mean it this time. Before, it was just some simple nickname, if you could call it that. Almost an endearment you could say. Now, he would truly mean it when he called me a baka onna.

...:After dinner:...

**It's the way that he makes you feel**

**It's the way that he kisses you**

**It's the way that he makes you fall in love... love...**

After dinner I have decided to walk around town again. Keiko had protested, saying what happened earlier could happen again. She only let me go because I promised her I wouldn't go anywhere near the park.

Right now I happen to be walking by the movie theatres. Seems I'm about to cry again. That's been happening a lot lately, and I don't like it. Sooner or later I'm going to cry myself dry. ...Back to the reason I'm about to cry.

I see a couple on the bench outside... kissing. So lovingly, without a care in the world. I-I want that. I had it, really I did. It was taken away from me in just one second, too. I'm pining to feel his lips cover mine again...

I need to get out of here! I need to run away from the love that is radiating off of the couple on the bench. It's nearly taken over my spiritual senses now. I c-can't handle this! I want to be like that again so badly!

((Hiei's POV))

Why did I tell the onna to leave? I should have slit her throat right then and there. Hn. Baka onna. Made me soft... wait. This makes no sense. I hate the onna, and here I am saying she made me soft.

No. It's not possible. It was a slip. A complete and total slip. It meant nothing.

**Pretty girl...**

Hn. I still don't understand why I let her leave.

* * *

...:Flashback:...

"You can't tell me what to do you arrogant, lying, baka, jerk of a disgusting demon!"

That ditz! I can't believe she just said that... why do I feel so... aroused? I can feel my eye twitching, but from what? Certainly not from anger... I always did like when she stood up for herself. It... no. It did _not_ make me swell with pride! She needs to leave. Before she ruins everything!

"Onna. I suggest you run before my katana comes in contact with your neck." I growled at her. She looked at me, eyes filled with fear. I could practically _hear_ my heart clenching at the though of her being afraid of me. What is this madness?

...:End Flashback:...

* * *

**Pretty girl...**

Could the onna have- ...no. I feel nothing. No remorse, no regret, no emptiness. Nothing.

If that is true, why do I think about her night and day? Maybe it's from all that time we spent together, that I became used to her being around, and her cheerfulness. I became accustomed to it, like a bad habit. And now I just feel alone, because... I don't know.

Mukuro told me to stop playing with the onna's heart. That she wouldn't even wish that on her worst enemy. Even if it meant no more information. I protested, saying that we need the information. But do we really? Was I using it as a cover up? But how could _this_ happen?

When Mukuro told me to get information about Reikai, why did I pick the onna as my source? Why did I even choose loving her as a way to get the information.

**Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything**

I just admitted to loving her... I've been lying to myself all this time! How could I not have noticed? Even though I fooled myself into thinking that it was all for the information... it wasn't.

I feel empty because... I miss her. I actually miss the onna. Her smile, and her soft lips. This is so stupid. _Me,_ in love. How idiotic. Baka onna, really _did_ make me soft.

Hn. It doesn't matter anyway. I've already chased her away. Just as I do everybody else in my life. I sighed and decided I should go back to sleep. I will ponder on this matter later.

((Botan's POV))

**Pretty soon she'll figure out**

**You can never get him out of your head**

Here again? I'm at the park... well not where I was earlier, but at the park nonetheless.

I couldn't stand it by that movie theatre anymore, I envied that couple so much, so much that I would do _anything_ to get back what I had with Hiei. But I need to get over him. I can't stand being like this anymore! So... angry, sad, and finally broken-hearted.

All his fault. All his fault. He's why I feel this way. Humph. I'm starting to sound like a crazy again. I guess that's what happens when you're ripped to pieces. I sighed and started walking around again. Such pretty flowers they have here...

There he is... in the tree. Oh, god no. Why is he so convieniantly wherever I go in the park? Fate is _cruel_. I think I woke him up when I came to a sudden stop, because he seems to be stirring. This is bad. Real bad.

**It's the way that he makes you cry**

He just opened his eyes, focusing them. I'm like a freaking dear in the headlights! I can't move! It's as if I'm glued to this spot. As I see his eyes stop on me, I feel my own start to water again. I still can't comprehend why he used me like that! He _must_ have a better reason than information!

There were so many more ways than through me to get that stupid information. The information that ruined my life! ...Ha. How nice. _If_ I _had_ a life! There I go being all negative again. I really wish I could stop doing that. And I wish he would stop staring at me... it's like I don't even know Hiei anymore! But, did I know him in the first place? Did I _really_?

**It's the way that he's in your mind**

I-I remember when we used to be like that couple at the movie theatre. Or when _I_ used to be like them, Hiei was just faking it as he said before.

The thought of us together... it's taking over my thoughts. I'm living in a nightmare. Its like a never ending dream! These thoughts are non-stop! Why can't I stop them? Why can't I stop these tears? I can feel them slowly dripping down... I thought I ridded myself of those annoying droplets that make my eyes and heart itch. I was wrong. _Again_.

**It's the way he makes you fall in love**

"Onna," he said, looking me straight in the eye. No... how did I not notice? His Jagan was glowing this whole time! He was reading my mind!Wow, I feel stupid.

I can imagine him now. Calling me a fool and a baka, that he never loved me in the first place. As I've said before, he's all I can think about, this situation has played over and over in my mind enough for me to know all of the outcomes. And none of them were good.

Why is he still staring at me? He hasn't blinked once! ...I probably haven't either, but that doesn't count! I still love him, he hates me, so I'm allowed to stare. He's not. Those beady red eyes of his...

**It's the way that he makes you feel**

Oh, he makes me so angry! How could he push this fate on me? That jerk! I never did anything wrong to him!

Hey... finally he looked away! ...Um, where did he go? He fissioned away! Am I that repulsive to him?

"I'm behind you, ferry onna."

Quickly, I turned around. And there he was. In all his deathly glory.

"Hiei," I breathed out. I sounded so needy! Who knows, I probably do need him. I can't think about anything else, so I'm guessing I go in the needy category. Grreeeaaattttt.

"Hn. I need to talk to you," He just said that right? Right? What in the world does he need to talk to me about? There's nothing else to _say_! Unless he feels the need to completely turn what's left of the little pride I have into rubble.

"I don't want to talk to you," I said nastily and turned in whatever direction was away from Hiei and started walking that way.

"Wait... please. I want to talk, onna," Did he just say please? I gulped. He has _never_ said please to me. Ever. This must be important. But if it is... do I really want to hear it?

"I know that I told you it was all a lie. Well it was a lie... until I actually had some time to think about it."

No. This is another one of his ways to make me feel horrible.

"And after I thought about it, it still was a lie. But not to you. To myself. Because I picked you to get information for a whole other reason."

And that is supposed to make me feel better?

"The other reason is..." Hiei started trailing off. He seems nervous... wow. Hiei nervous? Has hell frozen over without me noticing?

"It's... because I really _do_ love you, okay?"

Tears started to well up in my eyes again. But this time, not from sadness or depression. This is what I have been dreaming about for two weeks.

Then my heart started to fill up with dread again. What if this is another one of his lies? This is Hiei, anti-social, non-caring, Hiei.

"How am I supposed to b-believe you? For all I know, you could be trying to get more info for Mukuro or something!"

**It's the way that he kisses you**

He slowly walked up to me, not taking his eyes off of me once. I could hear my heart start to beat faster. He's making me nervous...

"Because, like I said before. I really do love you," Hiei told me and brought his lips to mine, once again. I've pined for this feeling for so long. His lips crushing mine. It feels so good... If this is a dream, I will seriously go crazy. Fate can't be as cruel as to make this a dream, right?

His tongue skimmed my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Of course I complied. Who in their right mind wouldn't? His tongue slid over mine, making me moan in pleasure. His hand went to the small of my back as mine went to his hair.

Suddenly, he pulled away and looked into my eyes, just as he did the first time we kissed.

"Do you trust me?" he asked me out of nowhere. But, I'm not sure... he hurt me so badly.

"I-I don't k-know if I ca-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Do you, or do you not, trust me?"

I do. I don't understand how I would ever be able to trust him again, but I do. It's in his eyes... there's no way he can be lying to me.

"I do," For the first time ever, he smiled. I think I could faint on the spot... but I won't. Just so I can look at that beautiful smile etched on his lips. I smiled back at him and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the lips as I turned my head away from his cheek.

He suddenly picked me up bridal style and walked away from this clearing to another area of the park, wherever that is.

"Um, where are we going?" I ask him some-what awkwardly. It's been so long since I've been in his arms, that the feeling is foreign. But... I'm content. And this is all I can ever ask for. Even if I do doubt that I will _ever_ get over the heartbreak he gave me these last few weeks, this is a great way to start over.

"Hn. Look ahead," I did as instructed, and saw the most amazing thing I've ever seen infront of me.

"Oh my- ...wow." In front of me was a field... full of fireflies. Lights flickering on and off everywhere. It looked as if there were fireworks all over, except in yellow. Only, I'd rather look at something else... or rather, _someone_.

"I love you, Hiei. And don't you _ever_ put me through anything like that _ever_ again!"

"I love you too, onna." He replied and plopped down onto the ground, with me cradled in his arms.

**It's the way that he makes you fall in love**

((Fin))

* * *

Very angsty, but I still thought it was pretty good for my first try at a one-shot.

R&R please!


End file.
